Expansion character
Super Smash Flash 2 will feature downloadable characters, known as expansions. There is a strict any and all policy on who can be expansions. This page will be used to keep track of all the expansion characters. If a character has a page but is not mentioned here, please add it. If you wish to make your own Expansion character, whether it is a fan character, a favourite video game character, or just for fun, go to the Expansion Forums. Pending Characters None of the characters on this list have been confirmed by Cleod9. Mario Universe *Paper Mario *Paper Luigi *Paper Bowser *Metal Mario *Mr. L *Mr. M *Sir Grodus *Waluigi *Bowser Jr. *Dr. Mario *F.L.U.D.D. *King Boo *Rosalina Donkey Kong Universe *King K. Rool *Funky Kong *Dixie Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. Kirby Universe *Mr. Bright & Shine *Knuckle Joe *Nightmare (Kirby) *King Dedede *Chef Kawasaki *Ghost Kirby Legend of Zelda Universe *Ganondorf *Toon Link *Young Link *Young Zelda *Vaati *Skull Kid *Toon Zelda *Navi Pokemon Universe *Pichu Bros. *Lucario *Meowth *Pokemon Trainer *Pokemon Trainer 2 *Pokemon trainer 3 *Pokemon Trainer 4 *Solrock & Lunatone *Raiku *Suicune *Regigigas *Giratina *Entei Fire Emblem Universe *Marth *Roy *Lyn *Ike *Black Knight Warioware Universe *Ashley (Warioware) *9-Volt *Jimmy T Star Fox Universe *Wolf *Krystal *Peppy Hare *Slippy Toad Earthbound/Mother Universe *Lucas *Ninten *Llyod (Earthbound) *Ana *Teddy *Jeff *Paula *Poo *Porky *Kumatora *Duster *Boney *Claus Famicon System Universe *R.O.B. Pikmin Universe *Pikmin & Olimar Sonic Universe *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Hyper Sonic *Dark Sonic *Dr. Eggman Rayman Universe *Rayman *Rabbid Crash Bandicoot Universe *Crash *Crunch *Coco *Cortex *N. Gin *N. Brio *Ripper Roo *Tiny Tiger *Dingodile *N. Tropy Mortal Kombat Universe *Subzero *Scorpion *Taven *Noob *Reptile *Shao Kahn *Liu Kang *Cyrax *Baraka *Sektor *Daegon *Jax *Kitana *Mileena *Sonya *Raiden Spyro the Dragon Universe *Spyro the Dragon SpongeBob SquarePants Universe *SpongeBob *Patrick *Sandy Pac-Man Universe *Pac-man The Incredibles Universe *Mr. Incredible *Frozone *Syndrome Danny Phantom Universe *Danny Phantom *Vlad *Dark Danny *Ember NES Universe *NES Donkey Kong *SNES Kirby *NES Samus *Balloon Fighter *NES Peach *NES Mario *NES Link *NES Bowser Lion King Universe *Simba *Timon and Pumbaa *Scar *Rafiki Disney Universe *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck Looney Tunes Universe *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Taz *Marvin the Martian *Wile E Coyote *Porky Pig *Yosemite Sam *Elmer Fudd Halo Universe *Master Chief *Cortana Toy Story Universe *Buzz Lightyear The Simpsons Universe *Homer Simpson *Bart Simpson Family Guy Universe *Peter Griffin *Stewie Griffin Fairly OddParents Universe *Timmy Turner Ren and Stimpy Universe *Stimpy My Life as a Teenage Robot Universe *Jenny Wakeman (XJ-9) Jimmy Neutron Universe *Jimmy Neutron Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Universe *Bloo Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Universe *Raphael *Michelangelo *Leonardo *Donatello *Shredder *Splinter Rocko's Modern Life Universe *Rocko Marvel Comics Universe *Spider-Man *Venom *Doctor Octopus *Sandman *Wolverine *Captain America *Iron Man *The Incredible Hulk *The Thing *The Abomination *Ghost Rider *Cyclops *Magneto *Thor *Daredevil *Black Panther *Hawkeye *Ultron *Dr. Doom *Storm *Mystique *She-Hulk *Gambit *Shocker *Baron Zorro *Psylocke *Moon Knight *Black Cat *Morbius *Deadpool DC Comics Universe *Superman *Lex Luthor *Batman *Robin *The Joker *Wonder Woman *Catwoman *Green Lantern *Deathstroke *The Flash *Aquaman *Captain Marvel *Darkseid *Bane *Doomsday *Brainiac *Mr. Freeze *Game Boy *Orion *Power Girl *Raven *Star Fire *Terra *Steel Tom and Jerry Universe *Jerry *Tom The Mighty B Universe *Bessie Higgenbottom Back at the Barnyard Universe *Otis Tak and the Power of Juju Universe *Tak Transformers Universe *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Optimus Primal *Jazz *Ironhide *Starscream *Megatron *Fallen *Soundwave *Blackout *Psycho Warrior Viva Pinata Universe *Hudson Horstachio *Les Galagoogoo *Fergy Fudgehog *Paulie Preztail *Franklin Fizzlybear Star Wars Universe *Darth Vader *Yoda *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *Count Dooku *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Mace Windu *The Apprentice *Padme *Darth Maul *General Grievious Homestar Runner Universe *Strong Bad *Homestar Runner *Strong Mad *The Cheat *King of Town *Stinkoman *Pom-Pom Shrek Universe *Shrek *Donkey *Puss in Boots *Princess Fiona El Tigre Universe *El Tigre *Frieda *White Pantera *Puma Loco Skunk Fu! Universe *Skunk *Rabbit *Fox (Skunk Fu!) *Baboon *Panda Kung Fu Panda Universe *Po *Master Crane *Master Monkey *Master Viper *Master Tigeress *Master Mantis Johnny Test Universe *Johnny Test *Johnny X Metal Gear Universe *Revolver Ocelot *Gray Fox Total Drama Island *Owen *Gwen *Heather *Duncan *Leshawna *Geoff *Izzy *DJ *Lyndsay *Bridgette *Trent *Eva *Harold *Courtney *Katie and Sadie *Beth *Cody *Tyler *Noah *Ezekiel Tetris Universe *Tetris Piece Legacy of Kain universe *Kain *Raziel God Of War Universe *Kratos [GoW] *Ares *Zeus *The Barbarian King Confirmed characters These characters have been confirmed on the SSF2 Dojo. *Ike *NES mario *Roy Category:Expansion characters